The Cold Pirates of Pheonix Juz
Pheonix Juz, officially known as "The Cold Pirates of Pheonix Juz," is a colossal, cultured nation, ruled by Hawkeye Juz with a fair hand, and remarkable for its keen interest in outer space, sprawling nuclear power plants, and devotion to social welfare. The hard-nosed, democratic, humorless population of 9.159 billion Juzians love a good election, and the government gives them plenty of them. Universities tend to be full of students debating the merits of various civil and political rights, while businesses are tightly regulated and the wealthy viewed with suspicion. The medium-sized government juggles the competing demands of Education, Defense, and Environment. It meets to discuss matters of state in the capital city of The Shrine of Hawkeye. The average income tax rate is 61.4%, and even higher for the wealthy. The strong Pheonix Juzian economy, worth 865 trillion Credits a year, is driven entirely by a combination of government and state-owned industry, with private enterprise illegal. The industrial sector, which is fairly diversified, is led by the Information Technology industry, with significant contributions from Tourism, Beef-Based Agriculture, and Trout Farming. Average income is 94,459 Credits, and evenly distributed, with the richest citizens earning only 2.0 times as much as the poorest. Rankings World Rankings The Cold Pirates of Pheonix Juz is a very successful and booming nation, with Civil Rights as Good, Economy as Strong, and Political Freedom as Superb. The following is a list of categories in which it is ranked in the Top 20% of the world, as of June 27, 2017: * World Assembly Endorsements - Top 4% * Sector: Agriculture - Top 5% * Environmental Beauty - Top 5% * Influence - Top 8% * Economic Output - Top 8% * Weather - Top 10% * Population - Top 10% * Lifespan - Top 11% * Tourism - Top 11% * Intelligence - Top 11% * Eco-Friendliness - Top 11% * Industry: Trout Fishing - Top 12% * Average Income of Poor - Top 12% * Residency - Top 13% * Scientific Advancement - Top 13% * Foreign Aid - Top 13% * Industry: Information Technology - Top 15% * Employment - Top 15% * Black Market - Top 16% * Inclusiveness - Top 16% * Government Size - Top 16% * Culture - Top 16% * Health - Top 17% * Public Education - Top 18% * Youth Rebelliousness - Top 18% * Defense Forces - Top 18% * Industry: Cheese Exports - Top 18% * Compliance - Top 19% * Industry: Book Publishing - Top 20% * Human Development Index - Top 20% Regional Rankings The Cold Pirates of Pheonix Juz is also ranked high in the regional rankings. The following is a list of categories in which Pheonix Juz is in the top 20%, as of June 27, 2017: * World Assembly Endorsements - Top 2% * Residency - Top 2% * Influence - Top 5% * Population - Top 5% * Sector: Agriculture - Top 7% * Economic Output - Top 8% * Industry: Cheese Exports - Top 8% * Industry: Trout Fishing - Top 11% * Black Market - Top 13% * Political Freedom - Top 16% * Environmental Beauty - Top 18% * Defense Forces - Top 18% Additional Info Region The Cold Pirates of Pheonix Juz is part of the region of The Straw Hat Pirates, which was founded by The Democratic Republic of Arlum on November 15, 2015. It is the World Assembly Delegate for the region as well. Trivia * The national animal is the Juzian Hawk. * It's highest cause of death is old age, at 89.6%. * It's economy is dominated by the state-owned industry, at 68%. * Pheonix Juz is classified as a Liberal Democratic Socialist. * It's influence in the region is Eminence Grise. * Juz owns you all.